


Predictions

by adoragay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Glimmer and Adora, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Adora, Lesbian Character, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoragay/pseuds/adoragay
Summary: Basically a bunch of ideas I have written down with inspiration from Season 5 trailers/teasers and my small brain
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Predictions

**Author's Note:**

> This one came from my idea that the bots can record everything. So the princesses take a bot and it is still on and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW: This is a Glimmer x Adora based fanfic

It all started when they captured one of Horde Prime’s bots.

“Adora!” Bow signaled. The girl spun her staff before walking the bot’s legs, tripping him. Frosta came up behind to freeze the arms of the bot. The robots hands could shoot, and Frosta’s freezing could make it... freeze. Mermista used water to push the bots back and give everyone time to retreat back to the castle. Swift Wind and Sea Hawk helped transport the bot back to the castle.

“So... it’s a robot...” Perfuma spoke, tilting her head to the side. 

“Yes! And I can get into the circuits and see if we can shut down the other bots with one bot!” Entrapta’s hair pointed up, as if she was pointing with her finger.

“Okay! Can you do it now?” Bow asked, a huge smile on his face.

“No! I don’t have the right tools!” Everyone sighed and groaned. “I can head to Dryl and try and find some extra tools,” Entrapta nodded. Frosta added, “Adora, Bow, and I can join!”

“No, I-I’ll stay here. To watch the castle! Perfuma and Mermista have to go check on Plumeria anyway! It won’t be that hard!” Adora weakly smiled. The princesses looked at each other and nodded before running out. Adora stayed behind and once everyone left, she sighed and lowered her head. It had only been 2 days since she broke the sword. She-Ra was no longer, Horde Prime was already winning, and Glimmer... Glimmer is gone. 

Adora angrily groaned and punched the wall beside her. It didn’t do anything but hurt Adora’s hand. She winced and stepped back into a chair. Adora panted, before she leaned her face in her hands and sobbed. 

“I’m useless... what good am I as Adora than I am She-Ra?” Adora stood up from the chair and looked at the bot. She walked over. After looking at it for awhile, she shook her head and walked out, turning off the lights and slamming the door.

...

Glimmer and Catra watched the screen, holding back all there emotions. The two were taking by Horde Prime. They had to join forces in the mean time before anything. Just a day ago, they saw the bots point-of-view, Etheria was being destroyed. Their friends were being attacked. And now, they see this video of Adora. There was no other way too react than be upset.

“The She-Ra is weak...” Horde Prime smirked, snapping to turn off the screen. “The bot had a full view of whatever happens in the room they’re in. Please, no applause...” He chuckled.

“You are dismissed to your rooms.” Horde Prime pointed away and the two, frightened, got up and headed to their cells.

“Adora... has given up, hasn’t she?” Glimmer spoke, gaining Catra’s attention front the other side of the wall.

“No, Sparkles. She hasn’t. They probably know the bot records! They’re probably setting up to rescue us in meantime! I just... I’ll keep him busy... Glimmer.” Catra tried to get the girls hopes back up. She didn’t need to be the only one fighting.

...

The Princess Alliance all stood around the robot, only Adora and Mermista missing.

“And... Done! Connected to the data system of the castle. We can upload the-“

The screen showed static, meaning Horde Prime was changing the channel.

“We’re connected to the castle’s tracker pad system. Which means...” Horde Prime stopped around what looked like the training room. Adora her regular outfit without her red jacket. Mermista was sitting in a chair, holding the jacket. Adora was punching a punching bag as Mermista looked like she was speaking. Horde Prime turned on the volume. He knew that the two’s weakness was Adora. They had hope in her...

“Adora... chill out! You’re gonna break something-“ “How can I chill out when I am literally at a stupid loss!?” Adora interrupted.

“Like, the whole fate of Etheria lays in our hands! But they don’t want Adora! They want She-Ra! They don’t get She-Ra! She-Ra is-“. Mermista finished Adora’s sentence, (but the audio on the screen cut out) and Adora stopped punching the punching bag.

“I know how you feel, Adora. Sileanes fell because I was too busy solving a fake murder mystery. But! I got back up! And now Sea-Ra is here!” Mermista joked, trying to get any type of smile out of Adora. And it worked. Adora chuckled and a small fell on her lips. She looked at Mermista. The two shared a small hug and walked out of the room.

“You want to see more?” Horde Prime chuckled evilly and switched to another view.

“King Micah!” 

Glimmer leaned out of her chair, eyes widened as her father appeared on screen.

“Bow! How is everything going?” King Micah asked. 

“Pretty good, actually! We’re figuring out this robot stuff!” Bow smiled... but it soon faded. 

“I hope you know we’re going to get Glimmer back.” Bow looked up at Micah. The older man placed a hand on Bow’s shoulder and gripped it lightly.

“I know you will. Now show me this robot! Also where is the talking horse?”

The screen cut off.

“This is stupid!” Catra spoke, standing up. The Horde clones and Horde Prime himself looked at her.

“There is no way all this is happening! You’re just manipulating us!” Catra growled. Glimmer grabbed Catra’s arm and pulled her back down in her seat. The two made eye contact. Catra leaned back in her chair and looking down.

“Thank you, your majesty, for calming her... but I think she needs more than a talk to.. clones?” Horde Prime snapped his fingers and the clones started to grab Catra. Glimmers eyes watered, but the two talked about this. Don’t show any emotion or else they’ll notice that they have teamed up. She watched Catra be pulled away.

“Would you like some water, your majesty?” Horde Prime smirked, a hint of evil, and a dash of rude. Glimmer shook her head and leaned her head back, wishing none of this would have to go one any longer....

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be pretty short for my liking, but it’s what I have to work with because quarantine has me dead.


End file.
